Stein X Spirit Short Stories
by Ferren-Z-one
Summary: Just some short stories of yaoiness between Stein and Spirit. :3
1. Red

_**Red **_

Stein laid against his bed with his weapon resting on his chest. Spirit was seventeen and Stein was sixteen. The silver hair teen glanced down at his sleeping weapon and smiled. He ran his pale finger through the smooth, silky ruby locks of Spirit.

His thoughts began to think when they first met. _Stein was sitting behind a tree smoking and at the age of fourteen. The young teen saw something run behind his tree. Then saw nothing but red. Spirit was climbing a tree then his soft blue eyes fell upon the younger silver hair boy. _

_Spirit hung upside down from his legs looking at Stein. "You are a boy right? You kinda look like a chick." _

_Stein blinked "I am a boy" _

_Spirit blinked and fell down on his face "Ugh! Fail!" Spirit said now sporting a bloody nose. Stein blinked and took out a white stitched handkerchief. _

"_Umm you can use this" he said shyly. Spirit looked at him and took it. _

"_Thanks" Spirit said wiping the blood away. _

_Stein stared intently at Spirit's hair. Never in his life he saw something to bright. He couldn't control himself. The silver hair teen reached out slowly and touched the hair softly. _

_Spirit blinked "What is the matter? Never seen red hair before?" _

_Stein blinked "Not really. Red hair isn't common where I'm from." _

" _Oh. Anyway I'm Spirit" he said holding his hand up at the younger boy. _

_Stein blinked and stared at his hand and began to measure it. Hmm a new experiment! _

_Spirit rose an eyebrow. "Hey! What the hell are you doing? " _

"_You can be my new test subject" Stein said latching on to Spirit's wrist and dragging him away._

"_Wait! Nooo!" _

The memory made Stein chuckle a bit as he continue to watch the sleeping Spirit.

"You..are so much more than that" he whispered kissing the top of his head softly. 


	2. Gates of Hell I

_**Gates of Hell : I **_

Spirit sat in Shinigami's office. He looked at Death and three white robe figures. "Spirit" Death spoke up. "These are the arch angels who help Kami-sama rule heaven. They have a important mission for you."

The red headed death scythe blinked and nodded. "Alright. What is it?" he asked.

One of the angels spoke up. "A demon, or what you call a Kishin stolen something from a holy temple."

Spirit blinked. "What item?"

"The healing crown of Christ, the thorn crown" the arch said.

"Where is it located?" the scythe asked.

"In the city of Diz."

"Diz?" asked Spirit.

"The lowest level of hell"

Spirit's baby blue eyes widen in awe and fear.

The arch angel looked at him. "Only you can do this. As death's scythe, you are the most powerful weapon on earth"

Spirit looked down " What will happen if I fail this mission?"

"Then demons of hell will be unsealed and the world will be thrown into madness and pandemonium."

The red head nodded "I will take it. " he said getting up.

Death spoke up "You will need a meister, I can not leave this place." he said.

Spirit looked at him "I have one in mind" he said walking out into the hall. He shivered a bit. What a mission. The scythe was scared to death, but it was his duty.

Maka walked down the hall way with Soul holding his hand. She spotted Spirit and blinked noticing that he was lost in his thoughts. Curiosity took over and she couldn't help her self. Maka walked over and looked at her father.

"Papa? Whats wrong? You aren't your normal self" she said.

Spirit blinked and looked down at Maka "Oh. Sorry. I'm about to go on a mission so I don't know when I will be back." he said.

"A mission?" Maka asked blinking. "What kind of mission?"

"Can't say. Don't worry. I will be back in no time" he said smiling. He gave Maka a tight hug and headed to Stein's office.

Stein was busy typing on his computer when Spirit knocked on the door. The professor blinked and pushed his chair to the door opening it. "Oh. Spirit. Come in" he said pushing to his desk. Spirit walked in.

"Stein..I need you to go on a mission with me" he said serious.

Stein blinked "What mission is that?"

" To get back the crown of Christ in hell" he said sitting down.

Stein rose an eyebrow.

"Yes. From Kami-sama himself. He even sent his arch angels to tell me and Death. Death can not leave the school. So its up to us" he said.

Stein looked at him and nodded. "Alright" he said.

"We can leave in the morning" he said trembling.

Stein watch him and brought his red head close. "You.. are shaking. You scared?" he asked.

Spirit blushed brightly and nodded.

"Don't focus on the fear." he said. "Come, lets rest" he said. Spirit blushed and followed him to the couch in his office. The professor locked the door and laid down. He motion Spirit to lay beside him. The red head walked over and laid down.

" It will be fine" Stein said stroking Spirit's hair softly.

"I hope so" he said. The way Stein was touching him made him at ease. He soon began to fall asleep.

Stein watch his weapon fall asleep. He kissed his lips softly and laid his head down.

"You.. are not the only one who is scared..."


	3. Test Subject

_**Test Subject **_

_**Stein's POV**_

_ The moment I laid my eyes on him was the first year I was brought to the Shibusen.__ Those icy blue eyes, flaming red hair made my heart skip a beat. My heart..what a strange feeling. This boy caused my heart to flutter. Why is that? _

_ Is it some special ability? _

_ Is my body broken? _

_ What could cause this to happen. _

_ His name is Spirit. A fitting name...I can see the fire deep in those icy eyes. Perhaps..I will dissect him. My new test subject. _


	4. Bullies

_**Bullies **_

Stein glared up at his attackers. Two thugs. Great. What he needed to deal with. Two ass holes who wanted to show off how strong they are by picking on the weak.

" You are a creepy ass kid, Fraken Stein" One said. The silver hair meister growled. The boy held him by the collar.

Stein struggled a bit. "Let me go!"

"Nah. This is too much fun" he said dragging the smaller boy to the near by fish pond. Stein's golden eyes widen.

"No! Don't!"

The bully cackled and shove the boy into the pond and began to dunk his head under, then a minute later raise it, then dunk it again.

Stein struggled to breath. He could kill this prick if he really wanted to, but he mad a promise to his weapon that he wouldn't hurt anyone anymore.

The bully laughed "You are so weak! Its pathetic!" A shadow loomed over the bully. Stein's eyes widen.

The thug turned "Who the fuck are y-" he was knocked to the ground.

Spirit glared down with intense blue eyes filled with anger and hate. He growled at the thug. "How dare you touch my meister! " he kicked the boy in the nuts.

The bully cried in pain and somehow got on to his feet. "D-Damn you. Spirit! "

Spirit's eyes narrowed. The bully backed away and ran off. The red head turned and knelt down by the pond.

"Give me your hand, Stein" Spirit said.

Stein blinked and reached out for Spirit's hand. The weapon took it and pulled the silver hair boy out of the water.

Spirit took off his black jacket and wrapped it around Stein. "You will get sick if you don't stay warm" he said lifting him up and setting him on his back. He began to carry him to their dorm.

Stein blushed and rested against Spirit. "T-Thank you.." he said.

Spirit smiled "You are my meister..I have to protect you"

The silver hair boy was blushing. Spirit's skin was so warm. He couldn't help but fall asleep.

The red head looking over his shoulder and smiled. _I will always protect you. _


End file.
